The Change
by QuickStar
Summary: Life goes on for Lex after the Bouvetoya incident, but not everything is over. Recent sightings & non-stop questioning from Weyland have her cornered. Life has become complicated & when will her friend understand that it's dangerous to be around her.
1. Life Goes On

**Notes**: Well I'm back if you have read this story before well awesome, if you haven't you are more than welcome to read. So let's see I been out of for a while I moved about 4 time since I last updated RC the story I wanted to finish before I worked with this story but it's not going anywhere. I did a quick look over this chapter revamped it to the best of my abilities and well it's a bit different from before. I'm looking for a BETA to go over my story and possibly bounce off some ideas for this story. With that I say please preceded to reading.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own AVP characters, plain and simple. If I did this would be a movie not a story.

**xXx**

**The Change:**

Life Goes On

**xXx**

The pain was unbearable as I panted for breath, shutting my eyes; I desperately tried to fight off the oncoming tears that were threatening to fall. Taking a deep breath I looked up and could scarcely make out the shape of the humanoid hunter.

Blinking, my eyes attempted to clear my vision, and now I could see him clearly. His head tilted regarding me curiously, clicking in his primal language he trudged over and knelt by my side.

Once he was settled he pulled out a familiar metal case, I could only stare wearily as him as he opened it peeking at its contents; I immediately recognized it to be the same med kit he had used once before.

He reached into it and took out a small container along with an odd-looking utensil. He unscrewed the container to reveal that it held a blue substance. Staring, I noted that it seemed to have a strange texture; it looked gooey but thick like hair gel.

He paid me no notice to me as he scooped up the gel with the utensil then reached for me. I looked at the substance warily as he brought it down to my wound; placing it on my gash and as soon as it touched my skin I screamed. Yelling and wailing until, everything went black.

xXx

Gasping I slowly became aware of the cold, hard ground underneath me. My body was numb; I could not feel anything but part of me was still aware of the tingling sensation on my wounds.

Faintly hear the sound of purring as I opened my eyes. I felt my body being heaved up on to my feet only to come face to face with _Scar_ once more. Looking at him through half lidded eyes, I slowly became aware that the soothing sound of purring was being released by him.

Licking my dry lips, I stared at him until he rumbled and patted my head. The force of his pats made my head duck down and so my eyes wandered down my body and I noticed that the rest of my wounds had been cover with the blue gel.

He must have applied it at some point while I had blacked out. Never been so grateful in my life for having the ability to lose consciousness until now; I was lucky to be knocked out by the first "treatment" of his medicine. Of course my luck had to come along with a sense of irony.

Glancing back at him, I saw that his body was cover with the blue stuff as well. I had seen him apply it before and I knew it was painful but I never could have imagined how much pain it could cause.

He studied me a moment before pulling out a small orb from the pouch he carried with him. He grabbed my hand and placed the orb there. Regarding it cautiously while holding it, the orb was strange and seemed to be the color of fire. That is not usually a good thing.

_Scar_ lifted my face to look at him. Chirping, he placed his hand on my shoulder and then gestures of what to do with the orb. My eyes widen at the implication of his motions. When I shook my head negatively he growled and repeated the gesture repeatedly. I studied the orb for a moment and then _Scar_. Sighing, I knew that if I didn't do it myself, he would do it himself and that would open a whole other can of worms that was better left closed.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, in and out. I brought the orb to my mouth and tried to swallow it.

It was hard enough that the orb was bland and bitter, but the fact that it was bigger than a jawbreaker did not help. Peaking up at _Scar_, he purred in satisfaction and I grinned at him. I open my mouth ready to demand answers as to what was going on but my jaw quickly snap shut as I found myself on the stone floor once more.

My body was on fire!

All my senses were screaming out to me that I was burning, being scorched away. I felt like hour had gone by as I was consumed by an insatiable fire, barely aware of being picked up and being air born.

All that I could register was that I was against _Scar_'s chest.

The sound of screeching snapped me out of my pain and I became aware of the black serpent hovering above us ready to attack. With shuddering breaths, I hauled myself up to my feet; my senses ablaze as I stood face to face with the serpent.

_Scar_ was down for the count, being knocked out from taking the brunt of the attack, and I didn't have to wait long for the serpent to strike.

It launched at me and all I could do was wait for the impact, hoping to buy _Scar_ some time to wake up. I closed my eyes anticipating the impact and within seconds it hit my abdomen…

**xXx**

Lex's eyes snap open.

Gasping she bolted up straight up. Looking around she slowly came to realize that she had trashed herself off the bed because of a nightmare. No, she corrected herself, not nightmare but memories. Memories of what had happened in Bouvetoya Isle. Memories that would haunt Lex's dreams till the day she died, never giving her rest.

She smiled grimly and soon broke into fits of laughter that were borderline hysteria as tears formed in her eyes. No one could ever know what had occurred down there; all the lives lost fighting; humans, predators, and aliens alike. No one would know of the brave Hunter that had saved her and stopped the alien Queen.

Knowing the Queen was dead always brought great satisfaction to Lex's restless mind. Sighing she managed to untangled herself from the sheets and dragged herself off the floor and onto the bed, bringing the covers with her. Those memories plagued her dreams ever since she got back from Bouvetoya, returning to her life, a shatter life at that.

Lying back down on the bed Lex clutched the sheets as she stared at the ceiling. Laying her head on the pillow weighed down by the memories of the past. Shaking her head Lex snuggled into her pillow, forcing everything to the back of her mind, she drifted off into another restless dream.

**Xxx**

Groaning Lex rubbed her forehead as she glared at the stack of papers lying on her desk. Wishing they would burst into flame from her heated glared. She just couldn't make sense of them! They were all just a jumble of letters and numbers meshed together, confounding her. Their only reason of existing was to make her life harder.

Then she wondered to herself what she was doing.

Organizing?

Checking Funds?

She honestly just couldn't remember nor could she get herself to focus on the task laid in front of her. Her mind was occupied with other things like Weyland Industries monitoring her, sending her to shrinks; though she highly doubt their validity as therapists.

Instead of asking how she felt or how she was coping with the traumatizing event, they kept asking about what had happened in Bouvetoya, never satisfied with Lex's answer. What sort of therapist would keep bring the past up when their reason was to make one forget about such an event.

Maybe she was just being paranoid…

But it was a normal thing to feel paranoid, especially after her near death experiences. Solider experience it once they come back from war, heck a lot of people do after they had a brush with death. So it was fine, almost normal for her to be paranoid. She just happen to be a bit more sensitive about her surroundings then most people, so what, it was still perfectly normal to feel paranoid and she was rumbling again.

Blinking, Lex attention was drawn back to reality by her coworker.

Leaning close to her face was a Hispanic woman in her early-thirties with long black hair waving a hand in front of her face. Her green eyes narrowed at Lex annoyed. "Lex? Earth to Lex, are you there? Do you copy?"

Coughing Lex tried to hide her amusement at the woman's antics. This only made her glared back at her with a scowl on her face, her hands place firmly on her hips. She knew that pose well, she had seen Rachael do that to, too many of the guys around the company. It was her trade mark pose; making many cowered in fear. Lex just sighed and slump her shoulders, lowering her head to face the papers that she still had on her desk.

_'Damn, they didn't disappear…'_

"Lex are you okay?" Rachael spoke up, her anger forgotten.

Lex tried to give her a reassuring smile but could only manage a grimace. Shaking her head, Rachael smiled and squeezed Lex's shoulder in comfort.

"Come on cariño, what's wrong? You can tell me anything."

"It's just that..." Her voice drifted off, unsure of her words. "…it's just been one of those weeks you know." Yet again Lex found herself unable to express the feelings that overwhelmed her daily. She doubted not even the great Houdini would understand her or be able to sort out her feelings so she could escape her thoughts.

Rachael didn't press on the subject and instead she rubbed Lex's back; much like a mother would do for her distraught child. "Don't worry too much about it Lex, everything happens for a reason, it's not just coincidence." She repeated the words she had heard so many times in the past.

Drawing back her hands she lean against the desk humming while she kept glancing back to the office door as if she was expecting someone to come in. Lex stared at her before shaking her head and smiling, already feeling better with her presence. Rachael always knew what to say to cheer her up and draw her attention away from problems even if they were only for a few brief moments.

Leaning back on her chair Lex spoke up, "So how are the girls?"

Grinning Rachael faced Lex, "Oh Lex! You won't believe what happened yesterday. I got a call from the principal, apparently my baby girl kicked a senior's ass."

Lex gapped at her confused "Oh wow! I'm sorry? Wait isn't she in Junior High?"

Chuckling she said, "Yes, damn private school, but it matter not that _bufón_ deserved it! Always harassing her and what not, but now she has been suspended for a week maybe more." She tilted her head to the side, "How sad, _mi_ _bebé_ is getting punished cause of an _idiota_. Then the damn principle keeps talking about my parenting or lack of parenting as he likes to phrase it."

Lex grinned at her and shook her head. "Well if you would teach your children to talk instead of using their fists maybe that wouldn't happen."

She huffed at her words. "_Aye no!_ Hell no, _mi dulce niñas _will learn to defend themselves and kick ass!"

"_Dulce_? Doesn't that mean candy?" Lex asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes it does but it also means sweet. I don't know why English has to be so complicated and have more than one word for something. A rata is either a rat or a mouse, makeup your damn minds! Which one is it?!"

Chuckling Lex lean forward on the desk and placed her elbows on the desk, head tilted she went back to the original subject before Rachel got all righteous on her. She was so kind to not point out Spanish also had many words to describe one thing. "Sorry to say this Rachael but there isn't anything sweet about beating up older guys."

Rachael stopped her ranting and turned her attention back to Lex. "Well I wouldn't be talking if I were you. Last time a guy touched your butt ended up on clutches."

Lex blushed hotly at her words. "Well not one of my best moments but he had it coming. I'm not going to allow someone to harness me without some payback."

Laughing at her, Rachael grinned, "Don't you have a meeting with _el Doctór Co-co_ at one?"

"Yea, why do you ask?" Lex moved her attention back to the papers on her desk and started to organize them.

Leaning down towards Lex, Rachael whispered, "I hate to break this to you, but it's almost one right now."

Lex's eyes widen while peeking at the clock behind her and grimaced when she realized that it read 12:51. "Oh shit!"

Swiping the bag off the table, Lex gathered her things within seconds and was heading out the door. She paused for a moment remembering her visitor and turned back to look at Rachael before laughing nervously.

Rachael glared back at her. "I am not stopping you. Here take my keys and just hurry along now and then come back, it's only an hour." Tossing Lex the car keys Rachael waved her off as a dismissal and started rummaging through the desk.

"Thanks Rach!" Without another word she headed out with a fast pace, already envisioning her visit with the '_Co-co Doctor'_.

**xXx**

Lex arrived around fifteen minutes later than the appointed time. The Doctor was so gracious not to point out her tardiness and just made her settle down to start asking his routine questions. How was her health, did the medicine cause any odd allergies or changes in her body, and other questions that worked as a cover for his real intentions. Her answers were all "good, fine, and normal". Once the act was done, he started asking question of what had occurred in Bouvetoya.

Lex tapped her foot impatiently. Doctor Young's head snapped to Lex's direction and away from the papers in his hand. Scrutinizing her, his blue eyes fell to her cheek. She glared at him then moved her head, positioning in an angel that wouldn't allow him to see the mark.

He scowled at the dismissal but immediately smiled forcefully at her. Lex smile right back at him, same forceful smile with narrowed eyes. Clearing his throat he spoke, "So Miss Woods, would you please explain me what occurred in the pyramid."

Rolling her eyes at his question Lex replied, "Again? Well Doc it's hard to say what happened with all the booby traps all over the place, malfunctioning equipment, and dangerous chemicals everywhere. I'm pretty sure an explosion was bound to happen. It was by some miracle I made it out of there alive. I did warn Mr. Wayland that we needed more time to train."

Clenching his jaw in anger he glared at Lex, unsatisfied with her answer. She wasn't surprised at his actions, this always happened when she came to the therapy sessions; she answered his questions and he never like her answers. He wasn't her first therapist and probably not the last but God she hope someone else took over.

The Weyland Company had assigned different doctors as a way to _'help'_ her deal with the trauma she had gone through at Bouvetoya. They were so concern of her wellbeing they just couldn't allow her to suffer. Bull! She wasn't an idiot they wanted something from her and they knew something Lex didn't. The questions were always about the same thing; the incident, her scar, and how she survived. While they were valid questions, the tone they use and how they could not, would not accept her explanations that any other person would have told her to get over it and move on.

Oh no they were looking for something and whatever it was they wanted, no _they_ needed Lex to fill in the blanks. The question was what where the blanks they had. He opened his mouth to ask another question but she cut him off before he could say anything Lex stood.

"Sorry doc I have to cut you off here, I need to go it's almost 2:30 and work awaits me."

"But Miss Woods you arrived late-" He held up a hand, rising from his seat as if to stop her.

"Very true but work pays my bills, but you on the other hand don't. I come here willingly Doctor, don't push me I can stop coming if I want to. Don't forget that."

Narrowing his eyes at her response and thoroughly irritated the therapist removed his glasses to clean them. Looking back at her his face was void of emotion. "Of course then we will meet again next week then. Have a safe weekend." His words lingered with a tone of threat.

Glaring at him Lex slammed the door shut, enraged by him. Taking a deep breath she tried to relax herself, she didn't have time to deal with this, she needed to head back to work and finish her assignment or she was going to be stuck in the office all day tomorrow and tomorrow wasn't even a work day. Groaning at the thought Lex headed back to Rachael's van, today was just another part of a hectic week.

**xXx**

Rubbing her forehead against the edge of the desk Lex silently thanked Rachael. When she had returned she had found all the papers done and a few instructions on what to do with them. Lex looked down to her hands resting in her lap. Work wasn't over until four and there was still fifteen minutes to go.

_'What to do now…' _

Technically she had been sitting doing nothing for an hour now. Had Rachel not help her she would have been wrecking her head trying to finish. Blinking she stared at the palm of her hands dazed. The questions the doctors kept asking her were starting to have a bad influence on her mind; they were beginning to make her envision things, things that seem so abnormal to her small insignificant things. The sort of things she wouldn't have noticed if hadn't been for all those question they insisted upon asking her.

But she really couldn't deny it there was something going on with her body. Ever since she came back from Bouvetoya her senses had been going haywire. Her skin would out of nowhere begin to suddenly prickle with the sensation as if it was on fire. It was the same sensation that she felt in her dreams…

…or was that her memory? It was the orb wasn't it?

She shook her head at the thought. Maybe she was letting the doctor's insanity spread to her. After all, wasn't it called insanity if a person did the exact same thing over and over again expecting to get different results? Two year of questions and the answer were still the same, and would always be the same. Why couldn't they just leave her be and allow her to rebuild what was left of her life, was it just too much to ask.

All of Lex's attention was solely on her hands so caught in her thoughts she did not notice when Rachael stepped into the room. Rachael stood at the entrance of the office frowning at Lex's position. It had been a bad year for both of them and it seemed to be going further downhill. She looked at her watch and then shook her head.

"Lex you ready?" Rachael spoke up.

Snapping her head up Lex stared at her friend in surprise.

Rachael could not hold back her grin. Lex looked just like a Jack-in-the-box that sprung open.

"Well? We are going to be late and the girls are gonna be testy, come on!"

Rachael grabbed Lex's discarded jacket and stalked off to the elevator already she had reclaim her keys. She was going to be late to pick up her daughters and that was unacceptable as she had learned from previous events. She could not do late and she certainly did not want to waste time at work. That led her to often wonder why many wasted their life at work when it all came down to it, they would eventually lose their job. Then what?

Lex hadn't had much time to consider what was going on when she had suddenly remembered that her car was still being repaired, already her mind had forgotten that she had use Rachael's Van to go to her weekly appointments. She was the one that had offered to give her a lift home and while she could be left behind…her alternative ride gave her an unpleasant taste in the back of her throat.

Matching Rachael's stride, the brown skinned woman glared at her. "Oh gee thanks for waiting ."

"Your very much welcome now come it's late." Dragging Lex into the elevator, Rachael made sure to press the button for the first floor five times in a hopeless effort to make it go faster. Lex didn't protest and just let Rachael have her way. Hispanic women could be so hard to handle when they were angry.

"So want to come over for dinner?" The Latina fiddled around with her purse making sure she had a good hold of her keys as she did so.

Glancing down uncertainly as she shifted from one foot to the other, Lex stumbled over words. "I am not sure Rache, it's just that… I was thinking of…you know… relaxing at home…"

"Oh come one Lex! Live a lil', its Friday you can relax on Saturday or even on Sunday." Fuming Rachael crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well–"

"Hold the door!"

Automatically Lex reached out to press the Open Door button to stop the doors from closing. Looking up from the elevator controls both females eyes fell on the male that shouted for them to wait. He was running down the lobby carrying a black suit case. Cursing under their breath both of them step back to allow him to enter the small elevator. Huffing for air he said he was heading to the first floor, looking up his blue eyes gave a quick once over Lex's body. He smirked as he tried to fix his messy blond hair.

"Thank you love, did you by any chance need a ride home? I heard that your car is being fixed," he spoke with a small hit of a British accent.

Lex felt herself twitch at his words and forced a smile. "No, not at all Ethan, I got a ride so no worries there."

At her words, his smirk was quickly replaced with a frown. "I see well I was thinking of maybe taking you out for dinner later today… if you're not busy."

Rachael smirked at this "Well Ethan Lex won't be-"

"Free" Lex cut her off, speaking rapidly "I won't be free I am going to dinner with Rachel and her daughters."

"I see…" He glared at Rachael and glanced back to Lex "Maybe some other time?"

Ting! The elevator had reached the first floor.

Grinning at her luck, Lex grabbed Rachael's hand and yanked her out, and rushed to the exit. She made sure to turn back and shout, "Later Ethan! Have a nice weekend!" She really had no intention to of ever wasting her time with him.

"Devious woman," Rachael declared looking at her watch.

"Shut up, weren't you in a hurry?" Lex huffed annoyed.

"Yes I am. I need to pick up the girls but I am keeping you to your words."

"I know." Lex whispered, but she preferred the girls company over any slimebag.

**xXx**

**End Note:** I'm excited to see how this will fair this time around.


	2. Something Strange

**Notes**: Okay this is chapter two revise and I'm currently working on revising the other chapters. Nothing much to say but I need a BETA to revise my work. If you know anyone please send them my way.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AVP characters, plain and simple. If I did this would be a movie not a story.

**xXx**

**The Change:**

Something Strange

**xXx**

"You're late," were the first words out of Sophia's mouth as she glared at her mother. Rachel grinned apologetically at her. "I had to pick up your sister first." Reminding her Ai had been suspended.

Frowning at this she brushed off all remaining dirt from her short skirt and pulled open the van door. Glancing toward the passenger seat her dark brown eyes widen at the sight of Lex looking at her. Blushing she tugged at her chestnut-haired shyly, "Hi Auntie."

Lex smiled at her nickname greeting her back she wave. "Hey there Sophie, long time no see."

"Aren't you going to get in?" a soft voice drew Sophie's attention to the back seat to her younger sister. Ai's green eyes started at Sophie in confusion, waiting for her to respond. Sophie's face bloomed into a brighter shade of red as she shuffled into the van. Rachael laughed and shook her head at the scene. She pulled out of the school's parking lot and drove home with a big grin plaster on her lips while Lex kept a close eye on the girls it was always fun to see them interact.

Ai stared at her elder sister curiously before she reached over and tugged on Sophie's hair and grinned to her as she did. Sophie eyes look back at her surprised, grinning she reach over to Ai tugging one of her chestnut locks and made sure to ruffle her hair. They both laugh at their silly interaction before returning their attention forward.

Sophie was the first to break the silence. "So Auntie, are you going to stay for dinner? It's my turn to cook, _vérda mámi?_"

"_Sí sí_," Rachael confirmed her eyes glue to the traffic. It was rush hour and many of the drivers were trying to cut in front of her.

"Reckless drivers, _todos son unos tontos_!" Slamming a hand on the steering wheel the Latina cursed under her breath momentarily forgetting her audience as she started to grumble under her breath.

Shaking her head at Rachael's little rant Lex replied, "Yes, I am going to stay over tonight if you guys don't mind me."

Both Sophie and Ai beamed at Lex excited to know their favorite person was going to stay.

"We're gonna have soo much fun Obasan!" Ai exclaimed.

Both Sophie and her leaned close to each other and began speaking softly as they started to formulate a plan. They planned for most of the ride and just as Rachael pulled over to park they leaned away with matching mischievous grins on their face. Laughing nervously, Lex's eyes wandered to the apartment building in front of her. She felt anxious and couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. Pushing the feeling aside Lex was determined to enjoy her time at the Akira household.

**xXx**

"What are you going to make oneesan?" Ai asked as she stood next to Sophie by the stove watching her.

"You'll see." Breaking a fifth egg into a container, she handed it over to Ai. "Mix it," She instructed as measured the flour.

Lex and Rachael stood by the entrance of the kitchen watching them both and laughed at the antics of the younger girls. Ever since they had arrived, the girls had been running around the kitchen putting different things together to make a special dinner for a small _fiesta_.

"Ai takes after her dad doesn't she and Sophie takes after you."

Taking a swing from her beer bottle Rachel's smile fell. "Yeah their dad wanted to teach them his culture and what not. Ai was more open to it while Sophia preferred my traditions. Sometimes I wonder if it was because of their names. But you know over the years our cultures just blend together."

"What about the language?"

"Oh they both know Spanish and Japanese Lex, but they speak it oddly. I sometimes catch them talking to each other in Spanish and Japanese; we have even made it a joke and call it Japish." Her voice trailed off uncertainly, softly she continued. "Thanks for coming over Lex. I haven't seen the girls this happy since… he died."

"He really was a great guy and he really did loved you guys so much. I'm just glad I could help."

Lex had been there when the news had arrived. It had been so unexpected; while they were having fun he was dying. Satoshi had been killed along with his whole crew in an archaeological dig; the word kill was an understatement on what really happened there. The report was that some of the members had had a clean kill while others were tortured and skinned. Missing body parts and bones were just some of the grotesque things that they found. To save the families anguish, all of the bodies were cremated before they were sent back.

Rachael had broken down when they told her the news. They refused to tell her how he died but Lex had been able to smuggle the report and read what had happen. She was glad they hadn't told her what had happened. She made it a goal to be there and support her and the girls till they got back on their feet. After they did she had felt distant, a guilty sense fell over her. The deaths of the crew sounded so familiar to her own experience.

Laughing woefully Rachael shook her head. "To think it has been almost a year since his death. But almost two years since the incident with your crew."

"Yeah…" Had it been that long? It was a surreal feeling just to stand there alive.

Taking a swing out of her own bottle, Lex looked back at the girls. She tightened her hold on the bottle as memories tried to resurface. The sound of glass cracking brought her out of her thoughts followed by a frantic Rachael. Both Ai and Sophia had stopped what they were doing to look at Lex in a panic.

"Oh my god! What the hell, _mugre porquería, _Lex, you're hand!"

Lex looked down at her hand as she dropped the remains of the glass bottle she had unconsciously broken. Her eyes widen in panic as she impulsively clutched her hand closed. Rachael snatched Lex's hand away from her before she could do any further damage. Prying her hand open so she could begin to clean off any reaming bits of glass from Lex's hand, Rachael blinked as she examined her palm questioningly. She cleaned more of blood off and gaped at what she saw.

Nervously Lex bit down on her lower lip, gathering her courage she glanced down anxiously to see what was wrong with her hand. She blink and immediately frowned, all she could see were small cuts on her palm.

'_Why was Rachael making such a big deal about small cuts?'_

Staring at her hand, her frown deepened as the small cuts turned into tiny lines.

'_Wait, what, that's just not right'_

Blinking once more Lex felt bewilder by the sudden change of events. She snatched her hand from Rachael's grip so she could study her palm closely. Smooth skin covered her palm, tougher than the previous skin. There was no sign of cuts or wounds to indicate what had just occurred only bits of dry blood.

"What the hell Lex did you… did you just do what I think you did?" The color drained from her once calm friends face.

Turning her hand over and back again, Lex was just as confused...and frightened. "Don't ask me, I don't know what the hell just happened!"

"What happen?" Inquired Ai confused.

"Nothing!" Rachael snapped, cringing at her vicious tone. She rubbed her hand over her face. "_Perdone cari__ño__,_I didn't mean to snap can you guys clean this up? Your auntie and I need to talk, kay?"

Rachael rushed out of the kitchen dragging along a reluctant Lex.

Sophia shook her head and frowned at the mess her own mother left behind. In her panic she had dropped her beer bottle and now the floor was cover with glass and alcohol. Ai bent over to start picking up the large piece of glass, scowling Sophia tapped her shoulder to get Ai's attention.

Ai look at her. "Yes?"

"No, don't do that! You're going to cut yourself!"

After making her throw away the glass Sophia waved her off. "I'll do this. If you want you can stay here or tell _mami_ food is going to be ready in 20 minutes."

Deciding that her sister was better off alone, Ai skipped over the glass and made her way down the hall to the living room. Stopping at the entrance she look back at her sister who was too busy cleaning to notice her trying to sneak into the living room. Looking back to her aunt and mother, they were currently looking at each other making it easy for her to sneak in.

"You know Lex…you keep so much secrets it's hard to tell when you're telling the truth. Can't you trust me?"

"I am serious Rache! I don't know what happened back there! God, it's been a long week and that damn shrink keeps making everything worse! I don't know what's going on anymore."

"You never told me what exactly happen in the expedition and don't give me that damn excuse you give the doctors. I know you better Lex, we have been friends since we were kids. I know you just as you know me. "

"Damn…I don't know if you'll believe me Rache." Lex groan ruffling her hair, frustrated at the situation.

"Lex just… tell me already." Rachael pleaded.

"Fine just… damn it… remember when I came back? I was paranoid very paranoid."

Rachael raised her eyebrow at Lex questioning her state of mind right now.

"Okay fine I'm still paranoid, but do you remember how I kept jumping at every shadow or the slightest noise?"

Rachael nodded her head in remembrance. Lex had been so hysterical when she had return from the hospital that Satoshi and her had decided it had been better for Lex to stay in their house while she got better.

Lex glance down at her hands then back at Rachael.

"How sometimes in my sleep I mutter things…"

"You mean black serpents, hunters, and rite of passage and god Lex! I can't remember half of the things you said. But Satoshi was so interested in what you spoke of that he wrote it all down. It has to be somewhere in his studies I can't find it but he was offer by Weyland to go to a similar archeologist expedition like your own but in a jungle. I can't remember where…"

Lex winced at her words. It had been mostly her fault Satoshi had taken the last trip. It was all because of the symbols that resemble her mark. She hadn't known that till afterwards when Ai had shown her the small gift her father had sent her. His last gift before he died that bore the mark of the hunter.

"Well my team was kill-"

"Dinner!" Sophia call out, entering the living room. She glanced at her sister hidden behind the couch confused. "What are you doing?"

Ai stumble out of her hiding spot looking guiltily at both of them. Grabbing Sophia's hand she dragged her out room "Let's go eat."

Rachael and Lex follow behind silently, Rachael was a tad annoyed by Ai's actions; she had taught her better than that. While Lex stared after Ai wondering if she would hate her if she knew she was the reason her father was dead. She grimaced at the thought. Ai was the one she was more attach to.

Everyone sat down to eat dinner. The only one that talked throughout the dinner had been Sophia; speaking of the latest trends in class, or how the teacher had made a mistake, how the principle had been tricked or other small events that happen in school. When dinner ended everyone headed off to bed. Ai scowled while Sophia laughed at her reaction.

Lex headed off into the guest room with Rachael following her. "Lex can we finish this tomorrow?"

"Let's do that, just don't hate me Rach."

"I can't hate you Lex no matter what I just can't. Good night."

After handing Lex some fresh clean blankets Rachael headed to her own room. With everyone in their own rooms, Lex was left to her thoughts. Looking down at the blankets, she dragged herself to the bed. Once the sheets were extended, she lie down on the bed and let herself drift off to sleep. Her dreams were filled with a Hunter, a frantic Sebastian and old Wayland making his last breath count. It was restless night.

**xXx**

The morning couldn't come sooner. Yawning Lex finished getting ready for the day. Rachael had felt the need to wake her up so graciously by kicking her off the bed. Shoving her into the bathroom with a change of clothes and leaving her to fend for herself. She snorted as she finish drying her face, pulling on the clothes given to her she had to admit Rachel had good taste in clothes but really why did she have to have such big attributes. Waving the though away she headed to the kitchen no time to dwindle over that.

Lex had only managed to take one step into the room before she was shoved, once again, into a seat by Rachael who was setting up the table. Lex glared at her while Rachael pretended that she did nothing wrong. Lex shifted her glare over to the counter in the kitchen and saw Sophie toasting bread while Ai stood by the oven breaking eggs for their breakfast.

Feeling self-conscious Lex shifted in her seat. Everyone knew she couldn't cook to save her life. Did they have to show off while she was around? Soon, however, her attention was drawn to the loud ticking sound emitting from the clock resting on the upper shelf. Glancing at it, Lex read it was a few minutes passed ten.

Tick-Toc

Tick-Toc

Tick-Toc

Squeezing her eyes shut, Lex covered her ears to prevent them from hearing the loud ticks and soft tocks.

'_Talk about going insane…' _

Peering up at the clock and wishing it a slow death, Lex's attention went back to the others. They hadn't mentioned what happened yesterday. Instead they moved on with their daily routine, abandoning all other thoughts and leaving the events of yesterday behind.

This left Lex to ponder what to do when they decided to talk. Keeping a close eye on Ai, she feared the worst. She loved her dearly and it would just break her heart if she hated her. But even now, she showed no ill will towards Lex. On the contrary, she was still as open as ever but seemed a bit timid, almost bashful. She was curious about what she had overheard, she always was.

Rachel had mention once that Ai was different an odd child and indeed she was most of her time she would be off on her own her mind occupied with things not around her. She could spend hours staring at empty space, or encrypting some sort of puzzle this small things marked her away from others. And that's where the problem laid; Lex knew full well that Ai was too much like her father.

She had inherited some of his best traits along with his worst. Lex wasn't surprised, Ai and her father did spend a lot of time together and he shared all his secrets with her. That made it more difficult, Ai knew everything about him and if memory served, Rachael had told her that Satoshi's book had gone missing.

Ai could have taken it, trying to figure out what her father hadn't. Maybe Lex could ask Ai for help but that would only put her in danger. But they were already in danger being with her.

'_What to do...' _

"Anyone want omelets?" Ai questioned excitedly as she placed the last omelet on the Lex's plate.

Yawning, Lex shoved all thoughts aside as Ai sat herself beside her. Lex smiled down at Ai, as she focused her attention on eating and talking. They spend the rest of the morning hanging out in the kitchen, laughing, talking and munching on food

**xXx**

After breakfast, Lex found herself being dragged away to do things around the house, and before long, she found herself outside playing with the girls. The day went by so fast for them that by the time they knew it, it was time for dinner.

"Come on guys, its late everyone inside," Rachael called out.

Ai and Sophie didn't have to be told twice and were running into the kitchen to rummage through the fridge to see what they could eat.

'_Wow, hungry freaking teens'_

"I guess it's too late to make food,"

Lex sorted, "You mean more like too lazy to make food."

"Same difference, let's order take out. Whoever is up for pizza say aye!" Rachael said while grabbing hold of the phone and dialing the phone number for the pizza place.

"Aye!" The girls call out.

"Pizza sounds good," Lex agreed.

"Hi, I would like to order two pepperoni pizzas and -"

_Ding-dong!_

Pausing mid-sentence, Rachael looked at Lex confused.

"Excuse me for just one moment." Putting a hand over the mouth piece Rachael asked Lex, "Did you invite anyone?"

"No, I hadn't even planned to come here or spend the night. Did you?"

"Not that I remember." Rachael mused for a moment before remembering she still had the pizza place on the phone. Blushing she continued, "Oh and hot wings. That's all. Put the delivery under Rachael Akira please, okay thank you." Hanging up she scowled. "Whoever it is better have a good reason to be here."

Without another word she headed to the door, yanking it open. She glared at the intruder ready to yell at them but stopped short. Blinking she stared confused "Kath? _Chica,_ what are you doing here?"

At Rachael's sudden outburst, a curious Lex had gone to see who was at the door, immediately recognizing who it was. Katherine Saenz, Kath for short.

Pretty and slim had curly copper red hair, wearing tight jeans and a black shirt with a modest V-neckline. People would often mistake her for a party girl with her looks, but she was quite the opposite, preferring to be with family than at a party.

They worked together but that was not where Lex had met her. They had met in one of their girl's night out in one of the local bars. That girl's night out had been a disaster , the only good thing coming out of it had been meeting Kath.

Smirking at the thought, Lex greeted her. "Kath, what's up girl?"

Katherine frowned and didn't reply back. That was when Rachael and Lex noticed that her mascara was smudged. Looking between them, Katherine fidgeted and brought up her hand to show a case of beer. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Rachael eyes widen in surprise. "Oh come in! Sorry, I didn't expect you to come…I actually thought you would be with your boyfriend."

Katherine's frown deepened at her words. Rachael shut her mouth at once and decided it was better to wait for Katherine to explain what was going on. Rachael led her inside and made sure to lock the door. Lex didn't say anything instead she helped Katherine with the box of beer placing it on the counter. She opened the box and handed a can of beer to Rachael and Katherine.

Just as they were settling in to start chatting, the doorbell rang once again to alert everyone that the pizza was there. After Rachael brought it in and paid for it her girls grabbed a box for themselves and ran off into the living room to watch movies, leaving the trio alone to talk.

_Smart girls…_

It wasn't long before they all found themselves reliving the past with odd stories.

Laughing Lex clutched her side as it was starting to hurt too much.

"Yeah... he tried to kiss me that sucker but I kicked him right where it counts. He was such a lousy bastard. I'm so glad you dumped him Lex." Katherine's word came out slurred as she tried to keep herself upright.

"Me too." Gulping down the remaining alcohol from the can, Lex regarded the almost empty beer box.

"_Aye por dios_, remember that Stephen guy? Hmm, he was so good in bed that I could have sworn my bed was heaven after he was through," Rachael purred.

"Rach!" Both Kath and Lex exclaim before they set off laughing at her boldness.

"Oh don't get me wrong I loved Satoshi and I always will but even a woman like me has needs." She started laughing with a wistful look in her eyes. A pregnant silence overcame them once Rachael calmed down.

"He dumped me," Kath spoke up. "That bastard dumped me for a bimbo, that stupid idiot dumped me on our fifth anniversary, I wasted five years of my life loving that…that thing."

"Well would you look at that! None of us have a love life now! I say, who needs men?" Grabbing another beer can, Lex popped it open and took a swing out of her bottle. "Life goes on!"

"So true…All I know is that bastard is going to pay for what he did." Katherine shifted in her seat so suddenly that it caused her to lose her balance and send her tumbling down. Impulsively, she grabbed hold of Rachael's hand to try and stop her but instead of Rachael bracing for the extra weight she in turn grabbed Lex's arm for balance. Lex was just as ill prepared for the extra weight and so they all went crashing down to the floor.

They laid there stunned at what just happened before they exploded into laughter. Lex shook her head and questioned herself on how many beers she had. Looking at her watch, she was surprised at the time almost three already. "Oh damn, it's late."

Rachael looked over her shoulder while she was clutching her stomach. All the laughing was making her side hurt.

"Oops."

Standing up unsteadily, Rachael yanked on Lex's hand to help get Lex on her feet. Lex then proceeded to try and help up a giggling Katherine. Rachael disregarded Lex's failed attempts to help Katherine up and moved away from them and headed to the living room. Peeking into the room, she was expecting to see the girls awake but instead found them curled up side by side snuggled up to a cover with the TV still on.

Snickering suddenly, she flipped the TV off and headed back.

"Guys!" Rachael whined as she watched Lex finally pull Katherine off the floor. "I think I am…No wait I think you guys are drunk or is it that we all are drunk…?"

"No! You are all drunk…I just need sleep." Lex declared. With one last tugged she managed to pull Kath off the floor. Walking unsteadily Lex headed into her room, not bothering to wash up as she crashed onto the bed.

Snorting at Lex's antics, Rachael and Kath followed heading for the girls' room. "Sorry we hadn't planned this and the girls are in the living room so you're fine."

Snickering once more, Katherine mumbled, "No it's okay, it's okay I'm here, I'm here." Tumbling to the bed Kath waved her hand franticly, "I think I'm drunk."

Dropping on to the bed beside her Rachael echoed Katherine's words, "I think you're drunk too."

**xXx**

**End note:** Yes I changed the names. 8D


	3. Women Trouble

**Notes**: Okay 3rd chapter woot, still the same content more or less. Added and took of things not much of a differences Welcome all new readers.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own AVP characters, plain and simple. If I did this would be a movie not a story.

**xXx**

**The Change:**

Women Trouble

**xXx**

The girls woke up late to find the adult trio all passed out in different beds. Deciding that it was better just to let them sleep it off, they ate a quick breakfast before cleaning up their own mess and proceeded to head back into the living room to watch movies.

By the time the afternoon rolled around, Sophie was beyond annoyed as she waited for the trio to wake up and resume life. "Wake up!" Sophie shouted. "It's already past three."

The yell only earned her groans and moans from her mother and her friend. Shaking her head, Sophie grabbed hold of her blanket and yanked it from her mother's form, fed up with her mother's lack of restraint. Her mom could complain all she wanted, but right now she needed to wake up and get off her bed it was her room and her bed!

"Damn it chica, go away, let me sleep…"

Grunting, Sophie continued to try to stir her mother and Katherine. She sigh, sometimes they acted like a group of teenager. She wondered if Ai was having better luck waking Lex up. Maybe Ai should have been the one waking this group up while she woke up their aunt instead.

**xXx**

Writing quickly, Ai looked back anxiously to the door guiltily. She had originally come to wake up obasan. But here she was eavesdropping on her, she truly hadn't meant to, but she sometimes couldn't control herself. Seeing her trashing and uttering things her otosan had written about peeked her interested. So instead of doing what she had been told to do she had dashed off into her father's study, grabbed his journal from the secret compartment and rush back.

It did not take long before she found herself writing down most of the things Lex was saying on the journal. She probably shouldn't have done it, she shouldn't be there and she shouldn't even have the journal. Ai's writing session was cut short, as Lex's eyes snap open and fell on her.

Looking at what Ai had in her hand, Lex took a deep calming breath. There was no doubt in her mind, the notebook she held was Satoshi's missing journal. She could say now with all certainty that Ai had her father's notes. "Ai?" She mouthed uncertain what to say.

On impulse Ai hided the notepad behind her, in the back of her mind she chide herself for her actions. Alex had already seen it what was the point of hiding it, but even the voice of reason could not bring her to reveal the Journal to her.

Grimacing at this, Lex continued "Ai… I..." Biting her lower lip she looked at her uncertain. Had it really come down to this, what she had been avoiding for months now "Ai, Please tell me the truth. What did he tell you…what do you know?"

Ai squirmed at Lex's question, uncertain how to answer. "Almost everything…everything he wrote I know, and what he sends me."

"Ai…"Lex started but stopped, "Sends you? What do you mean? What did he send you?"

Ai started at the ground wiggling her toes finding them more interesting than their current conversation. Or maybe it was the guilt of keeping this all a secret from her. "Notes…and pictures, amulets, artifacts, small things… okasan doesn't know but he was sending me copies of everything since he started work there. He didn't trust Weyland Industries and I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, not even you"

"I see…" Placing her hand over her mouth, she didn't know if she should cry or shout. Tears gathered in her eyes, "Oh God Ai, you shouldn't have been looking at those things. Do you hate me now?"

"No! Why would you say that?" Ai flushed, outraged at the implication.

"Aii que pasa? What's going on? Please don't shout, my head is about to explode here."

Huffing at Lex's remark, Ai turned around and stomped out of the room, muttering under her breath in Japanese about her hung over mother, insane aunt and not enough free time.

Rachael watched Ai leave the room and then turned to look back at Lex puzzled at her younger daughter's outburst. "What was that all about?"

Placing her hand on her face, Lex groaned. A mental break down seemed to be the best choice right about now. "It's nothing really…"

"If you say so girl but you haven't even told me what's going on with you."

"Well, if we could get some peace and quiet I would tell you."

"Fine! I'll give you some peace and quiet!"

"Ouch! Not so loud damn," Katherine's voice called out from the doorway. Huffing, exasperated everyone decided that it was best to cleaning everything up and continued what's supposed to be a fun-filled weekend.

The day went by quickly for Lex. No one dared to touch the subject or events that had transpired the day before. Lex found Ai avoiding her mother; both Rachael and Katherine had a huge hangover while she, whom had drunk twice as much, was perfectly fine. It wasn't long before she found herself back in the safety of her home.

Lex rested on her bed staring at the empty walls, anxiously she kept twitching, and her eyes kept wondering back to the door. She was worried about Ai. She knew everything that Weyland wanted and to top it off she was keeping it a secret from her mother. She had experience with this sort of things and it was only a matter of time before everything would come crashing down on her.

The only thing that was needed to trigger that would be Weyland finding out about Satoshi's materials and secret. They would retrieve his things, but worst of all, Ai would be dragged along with those things. She was Satoshi's prodigy not to mention Sophie who had her own assets.

'_Why did Satoshi and Rachael have to go and make freaking geniuses?'_

"Damn." Covering her faces she whispered "Can I get an order of mental break down for one please."

**xXx**

Examining some papers Dr. Young frowned displeased, settling on his chair he proceeded to exchange them with other sheets inside his drawer. Cracking his fingers, he was irritated now; he was supposed to wait for his _patient_. But just maybe he had enough time to make one call.

"This is Doctor Young, I need to speak with Miss. William; I need to verify the results." Pausing he scowled "Fine, then have her call me in when she arrives."

Slamming his phone on the table, his attention was quickly drawn to the light banging on his door. Grunting, he stood to answer the door, and just as quickly his eyes widen at the sight of what caused his irritation. Standing outside his door was Alexa Wood; arms crossed looking as hostile as ever.

Coughing, he composed himself. "Miss Wood what a pleasant surprise." Glancing back to the clock, he continued. "You're here early for once. Please, please come in, and make yourself at home." He led her into the room, briefly eyeing her carefully.

"Yes pleasant," Lex echoed his words unpleasantly letting herself sink into one of the red sofa chairs.

"I wasn't expecting you for another 10 minutes." He looked over to the papers on his desk then back at her; before he could speak, he was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. "How inconvenient; excuse me for a moment."

Placing the papers on his desk, he headed to the next room shutting the door. Curiously Lex rose from her seat, made her way to the desk, her eyes kept darting to the door expecting it to open at any moment.

Leaning on the desk, her eyes glued to the door she glimpsed down to the papers and narrowed her eyes at the sight of blank papers. Moving back, she managed to settle herself back in place just to hear the angry shouts from the doctor, as he abruptly opened the door cursing under his breath.

Slamming the door shut, he glanced back at her. He tried to hold back his temper. Grabbing the blank papers, he examined them saying, "Everything seems to be going quite fine; forgive me Miss Wood, but I think our session must be cut short, something has come up. I'll be seeing you next week."

Staring at him, Lex didn't even bother pointing out that the sheets on hand were blank. Standing she smirked. "Well that's great; I at least have something to look forward to this week." At her words, Young clenched his hands, crushing the papers. His eyes narrow at her his expression unbearable as he stared at her.

Without a word, she made her way across the room letting herself out, leaving the door ajar, she stood there silently for a moment waiting to hear what would happen. It wasn't a long wait within seconds the phone rang once again; answered agitated.

"What?" He nearly shouted.

"I had enough of this- These meetings are pointless she is not telling me anything- Just take the bitch; no one is going to miss her. We could just call in to say she had a career change-"

"Environmental my ass. Money makes things move and the location of the archeologist's findings still deludes us; those mercenaries aren't good for anything."

Slamming his hands against the desk most of its contents went clattering down to the floor. "What about the test you sent me, has her DNA truly alter? Are you certain of those exams? I need to see this, I'll be in the lab in 20 minutes; you better have everything prepared."

'Lab? Crap, this can't be good.'

Moving away from the door, she headed away from the office in a quick pace, ducking around the corner. So they were still looking for Satoshi's findings and they sent out damn mercenaries to do it, probably to kill whoever has it. Grimacing at the thought, Lex headed back to the office.

xXx

Arriving at the lab, he could already see everything set up, grabbing one of the lab coats. His eyes fell on the microscope that had been set up. Peeking into the scope, he stood there for a moment gaping.

"Amazing isn't it?" Examining over some paperwork stood Adela, her short black hair framed over her face. "It's still very much like a normal person's DNA but slightly alter…"

Humming, she moved away from the papers to stand next to him. "Her blood is much more than I expected; almost superhuman, beautiful. If you'll excuse me," she said, sitting down. She glanced at him, her hazel eyes showed admiration. "What do you think of you current patient, Al?"

"Please Miss. William, call me Dr. Young in the office."

Pouting at his words, she spoke huskily, "Acting a bit too much like a professional after last night, don't you think?"

Mockingly he looked at her. "Not at all, I just wanted a quick release."

Flushing at his words, she let out a soft humph then turn away quickly flustered. She continued to analyze the papers then glanced back into the microscope, returning back into her daily routing.

He ignored her reaction looking at the screen before him. They had tested Woods' blood for a while now injecting it into different animals, each result was the same: no changes just a slight increase the healing process and speed. Of course with that many tests, they were running out of her blood and there wasn't any possible way that she would willingly give her blood, especially if she had realized the changes in her body.

His colleagues along with himself had agreed that if they could create a shot with her blood, they could revolutionize medicine, not to mention make millions from it. All the attempts had come short because of the insufficient blood samples they had. They had even tried to duplicating her blood but there was a substance that they could not point out. He knew the only way to go about this is to have an unlimited supply, but as his colleagues said they weren't animals.

Snorting that is why he was the top of them all because he could make decision without regrets. Shaking his head, his attention drawn back to a glass tube filled with green blood. "How is the acid going?"

Adela spoke softly, her mind still set on the blood sample in front of her, "Well the equipment is melting faster than we expected, but we have managed to dilute it enough for us to study it."

"I see. Keep me posted on that, also how are the lab rats doing?"

Slamming her hands on the table, she glared at him. "Dr. Young I would appreciate if you would sustain yourself with petty comments. My specimens aren't close to a common lab rat, I would be more careful if I were you, you could be their next meal."

Standing, she gathered a few folders along with loose papers. Excusing herself she spoke. "I have to analyze other exams; I would appreciate if you disappeared while I am gone. Good day, Doctor."

He grunted at her words, sadly he wasn't going to make her and his dreams come true. He was going to be stuck in the damn lab with her all week. Turning back he proceeded to test the blood, paying no heed to what Adela was going to do.

Heading out Adela only took a few minutes with a fast pace to arrive at her destination, swiping her lab card for entrance. The door slid open and she was greeted by the sight of three guys standing in front of the table where one man sat. They were arguing about the usual topic: Satoshi Akira's findings and research.

"I just don't see what's so important about some old paperwork that we could easily get back with any archeologist," Commander Campbell shouted infuriated by all the failed attempts and reprimands he had received over useless papers.

"You don't seem to understand Lieutenant, but those papers aren't the only thing we are looking for. The temple that Dr. Akira visited was not just any temple; it held a hidden healing chamber. That I must remind you contained medicine and equipment that I want, do you understand? Now I don't want any more excuses, I want results you're dismissed. Leave!"

The Lieutenant stormed out of the room his face flushed, as he restrained himself from having any more outbursts, following behind him were his two best commanders.

"Well sir that is certainly a sight. I still don't understand why we have a group of mercenaries looking for something so valuable." Her eyes fell on the new CEO of Weyland Industries.

He wore a scowl as he accepted the papers she handed over to him. His pale brown eyes so unlike his father, glared down at the paper. "This isn't going too well is it now Miss William? I had expected more from you especially after you personally requested to be in charge of-"

"Xenomorph Sir," she interjected.

"Of course, how could I forget Xenomorph." His cold gaze bore into her displeased of her interruption.

Flushing, she spoke in haste, "You must forgive me, but they aren't so easy to handle, and we are running out of specimens. Too many fail attempts to flee and the mercenaries keep destroying them for it."

"Very well, I'll see to it that they restrain themselves to any unnecessary kill. That is all, I believe, please leave; I have other things to attend to than petty problems and failed work."

Waving her off, she scurried out of the room before the President changed his mind on her position.

Sulking at empty space Adela stalk across the lab heading to xenomorph's holding pen

'Men, all of them, didn't seem to understand the power of this beast. They couldn't comprehend their intelligence or the simple beauty of their mechanism.'

Stopping only once she had arrived at her destination, she was greeted by the sight of four mercenaries standing over the cage, and a group of scientist sitting on nearby lab. Black raven skin gleam in the light, each xenomorphs stood scatter about their cage.

"Ah! Magnificent." Adela placed her hand on the shield glass that separated her from the xenomorphs that had settled quite well into her routine; testing the security more often while she was around the urge to find their queen grew stronger. One of the xenomorphs made its way to where she stood before falling back with the other. Within minutes they started to hit against the glass trying to break free each attacking a different section.

Adela paid no mind to that instead her attention was strictly on the paper work she had brought. One of the scientists drew her attention to a new test they had conducted while she had been stuck in the other lab.

"So this piece of metalloid withstood xenomorph's blood, I want more test done on that sample. I also need the maze to be step up along with two test subjects asap."

**xXx**

The week went downhill for Lex after the small meeting with the doctor. For most of the week, she spent her time trying to avoid Rachael and try to figure out how to go about the subject with Rachael, Ai and Sophie. This was a family matter so to speak; after all, if one was involved everyone was involved. The weekend couldn't come any slower for her.

As soon as Thursday rolled around, she had Rachael knocking on her office door. Grunting, Lex looked up from her paperwork. "Yes?"

"Lex, I have some more documents you need to look over," were Rachel's words as she opened the door, in her hands she had four stacks of folders. Looking at them, Lex groaned.

"No more please!"

"Oh relax, they're the last set… Anyhow, it could be worse you know!"

"No don't say it, when you say it, it gets worse."

"True enough…" Rachael's voice trailed off looking at Lex before she pulled out a paper from the massive stack; she waved it in her face like a child exclaiming, "Look Lex, the psychopathic strikes again"

Sighing, Lex swiped the paper from her grasp to look at the Newspaper's headline: Psychopathic Strikes Again the Legend of The Angel of Death Reborn. Lex's eyes trail down to read what the article was talking about and she frowned.

Snatching back the paper from Lex, Rachael read eying her carefully. "A young female reported to the police officers that she had been attacked but a massive man had jumped down from the roof, attacking her assaulted and allowing her to escape. The only thing she could recall was black dreadlocks and a strange mask…"

Twitching suddenly at her words, Rach paused momentarily before continuing with a different paragraph. "The body was brutally mutilated, it is also reported that the victim's skull and spine were taken leaving the officer staggered and repulsed by the crime scene."

"Remind you of anything?"

"Maybe…" Sighing, Lex shook her head. "Truly unsure, I'll get back to you when there are gaping holes on people's chests."

"What!" She exclaimed horrified.

"Look Rach, I promised you I would tell you what happened, don't push questions on me when I am not ready. It's not that easy and you know that."

"I know chica but I have been so patient and I have been trying not to ask … directly, but it's hard you know me…"

"Yeah, I do. It's your fault that Ai is too curious for her own good. Look, if you want, I'll come over again Friday, okay?"

"You won't run away? I mean as soon as you got your van back, you have been avoiding me like…like I'm hell."

"Never, just nervous is all." Lex stared at her, her mind wandering back to Dr. Young's words. "I wonder sometimes would you miss me if I left?"

"The hell I won't! Because you're taking me with you chica, so don't even think about it."

Snorting at her words, she said, "Yeah yeah, that's what you think." Laughing, she shook her head then stared back at the paper stack on her desk.

"But you know I am right, it could be worse. We only had two sponsors drop out on us. Then with Weyland still shockingly sponsoring us we are doing pretty well."

"Why do you think they would do that? The terms said it was only one year…"

"Probably so you don't sue them, or me." She shrugged. "But who knows; they are manipulating, devious bastards all of them."

"Well, I better be off before the President comes around and sees us chatty up, later chica." She walked out of the room, stretching her hands, giving Lex a quick smile, and pulled on the door shutting it behind her.

Lex continued on with her work, but her eyes kept wandering back to the newspaper. Frowning, she grabbed it rereading it over and over again trying to register the information into her brain. This looked similar to what happened to the team that Satoshi had been in…but what did that have to do with the pyramids, the serpents and Weyland, but most of all did that also include the hunters?

This confused her greatly; she hadn't had a lot of contact with the hunters. But Sebastian had told her once before he was taken that they were a warrior race, which would hunt for the right to bear the mark of their clan. The Hunter's Moon, black serpents and human cattle were involved in their rite of passage. But what did the kills have to do with them or the town to be exact? The kills had taken places without a Hunter's Moon. There was no queen here, no gaping holes on human chests and Lex was certain the closest pyramid had was days away from where she was.

Unless it was hidden somewhere near big civilization and God she hoped not. Rubbing her palm against her forehead, Lex tried to keep her headache at bay. Shutting her eyes tightly, she arched forward. Her head felt just about to explode at all the noises that assaulted her hearing, her body was burning. Whimpering, she stayed like that till the sensation slowly faded and was quickly replaced by numbness.

Deep shaky breaths brought her back to reality. Her eyes glanced up to the door, blinking at the sharpness of the room. Clenching her hands, she continued to gasp for air, trying to calm herself. These episodes kept on coming more often and each time she felt herself change.

'Oh God I have to get out of here.'

She was having a panic attack, her movements were clumsy knocking her chair over, she didn't bother to set it up; instead she staggered out of the room bag in hand. Slamming the door shut behind her, she stumbled into another person almost knocking them over.

He grabbed hold of her arm to keep them steady, his old grey eyes gazed at her confused.

"Whoa there, Miss Wood, is something the matter?" His voice was pleasant, smooth and warm.

Lex stared, Robert Harrison was one of the oldest members that work with the company's president's personal staff. His bushy brow rose at her in question.

Taking a shuddering breath, she forced herself to smile. "I am sorry Mr. Harrison, I wasn't watching where I was going… I am feeling a bit sick, if you don't mind me, I am going to be heading home and maybe taking the day off for tomorrow if it's possible?"

"Well, I think it could be arranged; after all, tomorrow we were just planning to celebrate our 30th anniversary of running, are you certain you don't want to come to the festives?"

"Yes, I am quite certain; if you excuse me, I am going to go now." With her words she retried to the elevator before a certain black hair Latina came looking for her.

Watching her carefully he called out, "Take care of yourself Lex."

**xXx**


End file.
